


This Christmas

by slash4femme



Category: NCIS
Genre: Case related violence, Gibbs being Gibbs, M/M, Tim being upset and not trying to hide it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and they're not even speaking to each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009. I do not change/edit my older works, merely upload them here.

It was so stupid. The fight had been so stupid, about something so trivial that looking back on it Gibbs can’t even remember what it had been. They had been working on a long, frustrating, emotionally draining case. They’d been home together for the first time in what felt like weeks and instead of enjoying it someone had said something and just gone from bad to worse. They both had said things they shouldn’t have; Gibbs can’t really remember the details now. Gibbs does remember Tim’s hands clenching into fists and his mouth pulling into that thin, straight line right before he had stormed out of the house and Gibbs had broken something. Tim had not come back that night and he’d barely spoken to Gibbs the next day at work and Gibbs had stewed in his own anger and guilt and the case had dragged on. Tim hadn’t come home the next night either and Gibbs had gotten home and plugged in the Christmas tree and made himself a drink. He’d thought about calling Tim’s celphone, had thought about apologizing, asking, and if need be begging him to come home. He hadn’t though, then he’d gotten a call from Vance and they’d all ended up in the officer again that night, which went nowhere.

Now it was Christmas Eve, and Gibbs had no idea if Tim was coming home, had no idea if they’d even wrap up the case so that any of them could go home. He sits at his desk going over the same reports and statements he’s gone over dozens of times before, watching Tim work on the computer when he’s sure Tim won’t see him looking. Tim looks tired, more so then Gibbs thinks he should look and he wonders how much sleep Tim’s been getting then mentally sighs. He gave up, trying to pretend he didn’t care a long time ago but it’s times like these when he wishes he didn’t care quite so much.

“We have him boss.” Tony comes swinging around the corner. “The Rebecca Jones just identified Thomas Weaton as our man.”

There is split second of calm and then everyone is moving, grabbing their gear and heading for the door more then ready for this case, to be finally, finally over.

Once they get to the house, they’ve already searched twice in the last week, everything moves fast. A little too fast maybe because Gibbs sees the gun about a split second too late and there is a bang and he’s thrown backwards, his back hitting the icy pavement of the driveway too hard and he slides a little before stopping. He can hear people yelling predominantly Tony, there is another couple of shots fired.

Tim is leaning over him still holding his gun swearing, “damn it, damn it, damn it.”

Gibbs struggles to move and to breathe and finds both to be difficult and Tim reaches down for him at the same time Gibbs manages to get his bulletproof vest off. He shoves is cross the driveway next to him and pushes himself up in time to see Tony frog march Weaton handcuffed to the car. Gibbs stand ignoring Tim’s out stretched hand and thinks he’s going to have one hell of bruise on his chest.

“I’m alright.” He assures all of them before managing to get into his car without wincing. For a moment he sags against the seat and closes his eyes. He’s suddenly tired underneath the adrenaline induced jitters, that and his chest hurts like a son of a bitch.

“You should go to the hospital.” Tim is leaning against the car door looking at him with that worried little crease between his eyes.

“I’ll be all right.” Gibbs says again and waits just long enough for Tim to let go of the door before closing it and starting the car.

Halfway back to NCIS when the adrenaline wares off he curses himself out for not comforting Tim properly, for acting like he didn’t care or even notice that Tim was upset. God damn it, he’d screwed it all to hell this time and it was Christmas Eve.

Back at the office there is paperwork to do, and he tells everyone to leave after they’ve all done the bare minimum necessary to close the case. They can do the rest after Christmas. Tim doesn’t even look at Gibbs as he heads to elevator with the rest of the group, Abby chatting cheerfully at his side.

Gibbs sighs, and takes off his glasses so he can rub his eyes. He knows he should go fine Tim and apologize but his chest hurts and his eyes sting and it’s just so much easier to sit in front of his computer and do nothing.

Finally he shakes himself and grabs his gun and shuts off his computer, heading out of the deserted office. He makes his way do to the parking garage and stops when he sees Tim leaning against Gibbs’ car, the collar of his nicely tailored black wool coat turned up, arms crossed over his chest. Gibbs squares his shoulders and keeps on going and Tim glares at him, as he gets closer.

“You’re an stubborn idiot.” Tim opens the car door, “Give me the keys and get in the car.”

Gibbs just stares at him and Tim sighs, and looks like he wants to throw his hands in the air but runs his fingers through his hair instead. “I’m mad at you ok. I’m mad that you didn’t even try to call the couple days. I’m mad that you brushed me off when I had just watched you get _shot_ , and I’m mad that you didn’t have the common sense to go to the hospital.”

Gibbs shoulders sag ever so slight under the tirade he is really very tired.

Tim’s face soften slightly then, and braces his hands against the car door watching him. “I love you.” he says finally “and it’s Christmas. So get in the car Jethro and lets go home, and I can put an ice pack on that bruise on your chest, and we can talk and sleep.”

“Ok.” It’s the first thing Gibbs has said in so long his throat feels scratchy and he coughs a little and moves to the car. When he gets within arms reach of Tim he grabs the younger man ignoring the way his shoulders scream with pain. He cups Tim’s face in his hands and kisses him softly on the lips and when they pull apart Tim isn’t really smiling but he doesn’t look quiet so unhappy either.

“I am sorry.” Gibbs says and Tim sighs and kisses him back.

“I know you are, now lets go home.”  
  



End file.
